A Beautiful Domination
by onehundredpercent
Summary: John Cena is tired of all the responsibility in his life. CM Punk is willing to take all of the control from him. SLASH ONESHOT for now...? CM Punk/John Cena Warnings: BDSM, blood, Punk!Dom and Cena!sub. Enjoy! xx


**Author's Note: I wasn't planning on writing another story so quickly, but what can I say :) This needed to come out! For now, I am marking it as Complete, but I may plan on a sequel/more chapters in the future. ;)**

CM Punk was standing backstage, watching the monitors. John Cena had a match with Randy Orton, and Punk would be damned if he was going to miss one of John's matches. John belonged to Punk. Nobody in the company knew, but John really liked to be dominated. A lot. Lucky for John, Punk had been looking for his own personal fucktoy. Punk was looking to make this official, however. Punk had big plans for tonight. John would finally be fully his, wearing Punk's collar, and bearing Punk's markings. John would give everything to Punk. And Punk would take everything he had to give.

John and Randy's match had started, and Punk noticed something that made him grind his teeth in anger. Randy was practically fondling his toy! No, no this would not do. Not at all. Of course they had to have some physical contact, this was in fact a wrestling match, but Randy was letting his hands wander all over John's ass and thighs, when he definitely did not need to be doing so. John didn't seem to be resisting, either. Punk was not pleased. Punk was going to make sure that John knew who he belonged to later tonight. John would have no idea what was coming to him.

* * *

Punk was supposed to hate John, and he kind of did, but he also loved him. He loved knowing that deep down inside, John wanted cock. Especially that John wanted Punk's cock. John would put on that happy face every day, but what he really always wanted was Punk's large cock deep in his toned ass. He was never truly happy, until about a week ago. Punk and John had just finished a match, and were heading back to the locker room.

"Punk, I need to talk to you."

"What's up? I really gotta pee but you can come with if you want."

"Uhh, sure."

Punk lead John to the bathroom, getting in front of a urinal and beginning to do his business.

"So, Cena, what's up?"

"Right. Um, well..." John was trying not to stare, but clearly he was failing.

"John, I'm just pissing. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I can't do this shit anymore." John said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't do it anymore Punk!" John started sobbing, wiping his eyes. "Shit, I didn't mean to start fucking crying..."

Punk finished up, tucking himself back in, and went to a sink to wash his hands.

"No, John, don't cry man. Uh, everything will be okay. I'm sure it's not that bad!" Punk was trying to come up with anything to stop the bigger man from crying, but it was proving to be no use.

"There's just so much pressure on me! So much responsibility! 'Here John, see these dying children. Listen to them tell you that they are so excited to see you win your match against The Rock. Then go out and lose that match!' They expect me to go out there and lose while knowing these kids just want to see their hero win. And then those kids are gonna die. I just can't handle this anymore Punk. I can't handle anything anymore. I just want to give up all my responsibility. All my control, I just want to give it all up and belong to somebody else. I don't want to have to be John Cena anymore." John collapsed into tears in Punk's waiting arms, his body shaking as Punk held him close.

"John... who do you want to belong to?" Punk asked, The Voice of The Voiceless soft and loving.

John looked up into Punk's eyes, and hoped that he wasn't going to regret what he was about to say. "I... want to belong to you."

Punk let a smile spread across his lips. Exactly the answer he wanted!

"John, I would love to own you, please let me own you." Punk brushed the tears off of John's face as he pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Yes Punk, please, I want to be yours, please make me yours." John said, barely above a whisper.

Just then, Triple H walked into the bathroom, making Punk and John jump apart.

"So yeah, I'll talk to you later Cena." Punk said, nodding at Hunter as he left the bathroom.

"Later Punk." John replied, washing his face in the sink, not caring that Hunter was staring at him.

* * *

Finally, Punk was going to make John his. And there was no way that Randy was going to get in the way of that. Punk was in his loft in Chicago, setting up his supplies for the activities that he had planned that night. Up in his bedroom, there was quite the set-up. Punk was well-versed in BDSM, having practiced it many times with many past lovers. Never before had Punk been in a long-term Dom/sub relationship though, and he was hoping that tonight was going to be the first of many fun and kinky times that he and John would have together. It was perfect. Not only did Punk want a toy, a slave, of his own, but John wanted to give up all of his control, to give everything, to be no one. Punk was already getting aroused just thinking about John helpless.

Punk made sure the chains were secured to the bed, and that the whip, razorblade, and dildo were ready and available. Oh yes, it was going to be a fun night.

John showed up at Punk's place fifteen minutes early. No matter, Punk had everything waiting for three hours now, and was on the edge of his seat waiting for John to arrive.

Punk threw open the door, grabbing John by his shirt and dragging him in.

"Get down on your knees, NOW!" Punk commanded a shocked John.

John quickly dropped to his knees. "Yes sir."

"Good boy. Tonight is your first night as my slave. Keep being a good boy and I'll keep you around. I got this for you." Punk picked up a black leather collar from the table next to him. It had black Xs stitched around it. Punk made sure it wouldn't be too obvious to the public. Punk slipped it around John's neck, fastening the buckle and giving it a sharp tug. John gasped.

"You are to wear this at all times, except for during matches. Yes, that means in public. You will explain it in any way you need to, I don't care if people know about us or not. But this collar means that you are mine." Punk leaned in close to John's ear. "And Randy will be staying far, far away from you."

John felt his mouth go dry at Randy's name. Punk must have noticed how Randy was manhandling him. He swallowed hard, not sure if he's supposed to say anything.

"Too scared to speak up? That's fine, you'll be screaming soon enough." Punk smirked, pulling John up by the loop on the collar. "Let's get started. Take off your shirt and shorts"

John tugged his shirt up over his head, letting it fall to the ground, his shorts joining them in the pile soon after. John was left standing in a pair of black boxers, which clung to his ass and bulge very nicely. Punk bit his lip, taking in the sight before him.

"Very good..." Punk walked up to John and captured his lips in a rough kiss. John was already starting to get hard, Punk noticed, slipping his thigh in between John's and letting John grind himself against him. "You're such a slut, Johnny."

"Thank you, sir." John smiled, taking Punk's lip in his mouth and sucking on the ring. Punk moaned into John's mouth, before pushing him away and slapping him across the face.

"Don't fucking do ANYTHING unless I say you can do it, whore!" Punk scolded, making John look at the ground, disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Punk grabbed John by the collar and dragged him up the stairs towards the bedroom. John's eyes got wide once he saw the scene before him. There were chains on the bed, and a table with what looked like a very large blade, a very large dildo, and a whip on it. Punk could tell that John was getting nervous and wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Don't worry John, I wont do anything you can't handle. As long as you give yourself to me, fully, you'll enjoy yourself like you never have before." Punk smirked as he led John over to the bed.

"Lie down, on your back, spread eagle." Punk instructed, as John did as he was told. Punk secured the chains around John's ankles and wrists, making sure that he couldn't move or break free. "Struggle."

John thrashed and pulled on the chains as hard as he could, but realized that he couldn't move.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. There's just one thing..." Punk reached for the blade, watching John's face go completely white. Punk slipped the blade under the band of John's boxers and swiftly sliced them off, tugging them from John and tossing them to the side. Punk laughed as John calmed himself down, realizing that he hadn't been cut.

"Calm down, I haven't cut you. Yet." Punk smirked, putting the blade down and picking up the whip. "You look so hot like this, John. All chained up, completely helpless. I can do anything to you..."

Punk raised the whip and brought it down sharply on John's thigh, making John cry out.

"What do you say after I give you something?" Punk's eyes seared into John's.

"Th-thank you, sir." John choked out.

"That's right." Punk brought the whip down again, and again, and again, raising welts on John's thighs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sir!" John shouted, the stinging pain turning him on, his obvious hardness standing proud before Punk.

"You like pain, don't you, slut?"

"Yes, sir, yes!"

"Then you'll love this." Punk put the whip back down, and picked the blade back up. "Stay still, if you jump I might cut you too deep."

"Punk, no, I'm not sure about this..."

"What did you just say to me?" Punk smacked John's face hard, making tears spring from John's eyes. "Let me help you. You don't know the word 'no.' You don't know the words 'no', 'stop', or 'don't'. You will do everything I ask of you. You will take everything I give you. And you will like it. If you're not going to give me everything, all of you, all the control, we might as well just stop right now and you can go home."

John shook his head. "Punk please! Okay! I'll do anything, I'll give you anything. Please. Please, sir." John begged.

Punk smiled. "That's my Johnny, good boy. You'll like this, I promise. You'll be wearing my mark. It'll make you feel better."

Punk brought the blade to John's thigh, high up, in between his legs. Nobody would see it here, since John wrestles in his shorts. He pressed the blade to John's skin, and felt John tense up. "Shhh, Johnny, let me mark you." Punk pressed and sliced, making three red Xs on John's inner thigh. The blood seeped out, as John squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply.

Punk pressed his lips to the cuts, kissing each X, and collecting some of the blood in his mouth. He slid up John's body and kissed him deeply, letting him taste. John moaned, as Punk stroked John's length, tangling his tongue with John's.

Punk broke the kiss, and immediately John spoke up. "Thank you sir. Thank you for marking me. Thank you for making me yours. Thank you, thank you sir."

Punk smiled broadly. "You're learning fast, Johnny. Perfect. That deserves a reward for my little whore, don't you think?" John nodded eagerly in agreement.

Punk slid himself back down John's body, kissing along the way. Reaching John's cock, standing tall, Punk kissed the head. John bit back a moan, wishing Punk would just take him completely in his hot mouth. Punk knew what John wanted, but decided to be a tease first, licking up and down John's length. John was going crazy, Punk's touches and licks driving him up the wall. Punk gave John's wounds another lick, and then surprised John by taking him completely down his throat. John gasped, trying to thrust into Punk's mouth, but Punk had his hips held down tightly. Punk bobbed his head on John's member, making John whimper and moan loudly. He could feel that John was already nearing his release, so Punk abruptly tore his mouth from John, letting his cock fall from his mouth with an audible pop. John groaned at the loss of contact, earning him another smack from Punk.

"You will cum when I say you can cum, whore." Punk hissed, John trying to hold back his whimpers. Punk's erection was practically bursting through his jeans at this point. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, jeans, and boxers, exposing himself to John. John's leaking cock only got harder at this sight, if that's even possible.

Punk climbed back on top of John, grinding his hardness into John's, making John sharply inhale at the feeling. Punk covered his cock in John's blood, still oozing out of the Xs on his thigh, as he bit down on one of John's nipples. John cried out, more tears springing to his eyes and falling onto the bed. Punk smiled, moving down, kissing a trail back down to John's cock, taking him into his mouth again just once. John moaned and whined, and Punk loved every second of it.

Punk undid John's ankle bindings and flipped him over, refastening the clasps on the chains around his ankles in the new position. John's arms were crossed painfully above his head, however.

"Do you want me to fuck you, John?"

"Yes sir!"

"You want me to fuck your ass with my hard cock, Johnny? You want to feel my cock deep in your ass, pounding away at you until I finally break you and you can't take anymore?"

"Yes sir yes please fuck my ass!" John was getting impatient, trying to stick up his ass towards Punk.

"You're so sexy when you beg." Punk positioned himself at John's entrance, teasingly, while sticking his hand in front of John's face, shoving three fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

John lapped at Punk's fingers, sucking on the "RUG" part of Punk's "DRUG FREE" knuckle tattoo. John coated Punk's fingers with his saliva, wishing he was sucking on Punk's cock instead. Punk removed his fingers when he deemed them wet enough, and plunged them into John's ass without any further warning. John cried out, biting on the sheet under him, tears again flowing. Punk scissored his fingers, stretching John, preparing him for the fucking of his life. John was struggling to adjust to the feeling at first, but when Punk started hitting his prostate with his fingers, all pain dissolved and he wanted nothing more than Punk's cock inside of him.

"Are you ready for my cock, slut?" Punk purred, sliding his fingers out of John.

"Y-yes sir, please!"

"Hmm, I think I need some prep too. Let me just make sure we keep you nice and open." Punk grabbed the dildo, spit on it a few times, and slid it inside of John. John screamed, thrashing against his bonds.

"Haha, poor Johnny. I know you want my cock, but first, I want to feel those sweet lips around it." Punk climbed in front of John's face, and John eagerly opened his mouth to take him in.

"That's it, suck my cock, you fucking slut!" Punk thrusted himself in and out of John's throat, feeling John gag around his dick, trying to take it all in. John looked up into Punk's eyes, Punk could really tell that he was so turned on by all of this. Punk smirked, then gathered up some saliva in his mouth, and spit directly onto John's face, watching it slide down his nose and around his mouth. John moaned around Punk's cock, not sure if he was more disgusted or turned on by Punk doing that.

Punk could feel his release building, so he quickly pushed John's head off of his cock, needing to climax inside of John's ass. Moving to John's lower half, Punk swiftly removed the dildo. Punk leaned over to John's ear, while positioning himself at John's formerly-tight pucker.

"Tell me how much you want my cock."

"Fuck me please sir! Please! I want to feel your huge cock pounding my ass to pieces, please sir please fuck me until I can't breathe anymore!" John was going crazy, trying to thrust his body backwards to let Punk slip inside.

"I'll fuck you so hard that you wont even remember your own fucking name." Punk buried himself deep in John's ass in one swift thrust. John screamed, hands balling into fists, digging his nails into his palms.

Punk set a fast rhythm, pounding into him long and hard. John was biting the sheets, the feeling of Punk filling him up making his cock absolutely throb against the bed beneath him.

"Fuck, Phil, fuck me Phil!" John cried out, not realizing that he had called Punk by his real name. Punk retaliated by grabbing the razor and slicing John's asscheek, then smacking the fresh wound.

"What did you just call me? CM Punk is fucking you. CM Punk has his cock in your ass." Punk was practically foaming from the mouth. "Tell me who is fucking you!"

"CM Punk! CM Punk is fucking me! My master, CM Punk!" John squeaked, his voice breaking as his ass was ravaged.

"That's right, and who are you?"

"I'm your slave, I'm nobody, I'm just your fucktoy!"

"Mmmm, yes!" Punk smeared the blood from John's new wound onto his hand, and brought it up to John's face. John licked and sucked all of his blood from Punk's hand, clearly loving it.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" Punk punctuated each word with a hard thrust into John, he could feel his own climax nearing.

"I belong to you, sir! I belong to CM Punk!"

Punk reached around to John's cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Yes, yes, you're mine!"

Punk fucked John as hard as he could, jabbing himself into his prostate with each snap of his hips. John was nearing his own bliss as well. Punk kept stroking John, purring into his ear.

"Cum for me, slut. Cum for me fucking your ass with my hard cock."

John was so turned on by Punk's dirty talk, he came all over the sheets on Punk's bed, screaming out his pure pleasure. Punk could see the ecstasy all over John's face, which filled Punk with such rapture of his own, knowing that he was causing it. With a few more thrusts, Punk felt himself exploding inside of John. Punk cried out, shouting expletives so loud he was sure they could hear him on the streets of Chicago. John delighted in the feeling of being filled by Punk's release.

Punk pulled himself out of John and undid his restraints. Curling up next to him, wrapped his arms around John and hugged him from behind, close to his chest. Punk lightly kissed the spot behind John's ear, making him sigh and relax further in Punk's arms.

"Thank you, sir." John smiled, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, Johnny. I love you, my pet."

John could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Ahh yes, this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful domination.


End file.
